


It Costs How Much?!

by GaoRyuki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Video Game Accessories, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoRyuki/pseuds/GaoRyuki
Summary: Life-long friends share an apartment while attending the nearby college. Kyle comes home one day and catches Devin playing a new video game with "very interesting" accessories....





	It Costs How Much?!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really quick random story to exercise the braincell. A silly little thing that came to mind while chatting with a friend. ^_^

It Costs How Much?!

Upon entering the tiny two bedroom apartment, Kyle glanced around, taking in just how dingy the apartment really was. He sighed, knowing that this was the only barely affordable place that he and his friend could get that was within walking distance of the college. All the campus dorms were taken and the price of them was more than double the rent he's paying now.

Dropping his bag on the floor, kicking off his shoes, Kyle wandered into the bizarre kitchen. Seriously, isn't it considered a fire hazard to have full wall-to-wall carpeting in the kitchen? The landlord must not have gotten the memo.

Catching an odd sound as he closed the fridge, Kyle approached his friend's room and peeked inside the partially opened door. What he saw didn't surprise him in the least, as his friend was always looking for new ways to jack off.

Sighing, he slammed the door fully open and did his duty as the "responsible roommate" in glaring down at his friend. Again, unsurprisingly, he was ignored as Devin was completely absorbed in another video game.

"DEVIN!" Kyle barked out.

"Mmm, hey Kyle! Just getting in?" Devin spoke without taking his eyes off the monitor, which showed one guy rapidly stroking the enormous dick presented to him. Whatever this new porn game was, it was First Person perspective so you don't get to see your own character, only portions like hands and dick.

"What's all this?" Curiosity got the best of him as there was a new controller that was plugged into his friend's shaft.

Devin shuddered as a string of precum squirted out onto the carpet. Kyle rolled his eyes knowing damn well that Devin would never clean it up, judging by the various stains around the room.

A few moments later, Devin finally addressed his query. "This, my delectable partner, is the newest semi-virtual game that provides real-time feels!"

Devin rapidly began pressing buttons in some seemingly random sequence. All the while, the on-screen character batted the virtual dick around, stroked it, dragged his fingernails along it, then dipped down to take the head into his mouth.

Kyle couldn't bring himself to roll his eyes at the "delectable partner" comment as he found himself intrigued by this new get-up. Sure, he and Dev have grown up together, going through kindergarten and all the grades until graduation. Best of friends that experienced life together, all the happy times, the sad times, the joyous times, the difficult times.

Which brings them to this very moment, with Kyle watching his best friend play a new porn game that pleasured his own cock in real-time.

"Where did you get all this?" Kyle began again, feeling his own cock stiffen. He had to admit, the designers created a fascinating character who definitely knew how to give a blow job. He's seen actual porn vids that weren't near as good as this.

A minute later, after some increasingly audible moans, Devin grinned up at him. "See this wrap around my cock? It's full of sensors to mimic what's happening on-screen. It's attached to the new controller. Whatever inputs I make, the stud performs beautifully, and the commands are sent through the cord directly to the wrap and into my cock. There's something really unique about this controller..." Devin trailed off with a wicked grin.

"How much more unique can that controller possibly get?" Kyle had to ask, knowing full well that his kinky friend has designed various such contraptions over the years, and had to deal with the mortification that resulted when every design was rejected.

Devin slowly stroked the sides of the controller with his fingers. The game character leaned in and began stroking his tongue up and down the now visible torso. Kyle had to admit his interest when Devin pressed a hidden button on the left side to correspond with the left nipple being bitten. He saw how Devin rolled his thumb around the button.

"That..."

"Pretty incredible, right?" Devin interrupted. "The nipple attachments were delayed at launch but will arrive this week. I can't wait to try them out for real!"

Forcing himself away from Devin's contagious enthusiasm, Kyle turned back into the "responsible roommate".

"How much did all this cost? Fancy equipment like this must come with a hefty price tag. You know we're barely making ends meet here, especially with our course load, and I don't make very much waiting on tables for minimum wage, and your job of washing cars doesn't bring in much either."

Kyle inhaled deeply after blurting all that out. It's true, once the too-high rent was paid, and the hydro bill, each month they need to decide whether to pay Internet bill, cell phone bills, or food. Luckily, with his restaurant job, Kyle does have the perk of taking food home with him after closing, if there's any left. Mostly, they snag from their friends, or buy rice and noodles.

As usual, Devin didn't seem to understand the financial situation they're in, and was all too eager to explain each piece.

"The cock wrap itself cost $120. The cord comes with the wrap. The controller $150 as it's what all the attachments are plugged into..."

Kyle nearly choked on his bottle water. "Attachments? Plural?!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. There are more attachments aside from the wrap and the nipple pieces? He didn't know whether to be outraged or...

"YES! Lots more to come! The game itself is the cheapest at $80. The nipple pieces are $90. Other attachments are not ready for market yet but they company assures us they are coming. At least I already had the gaming system, eh?" Sparkle eyes and a shiny grin. How Kyle detested those so much, as he falls for them every single time.

Responsible Roommate Deactivate, more like shattered.

"That's..." Kyle shook his head. How the hell did his blasted friend get the money for all that?

Taking several long deep breaths, Kyle focused every ounce of his being into what he must do. Reaching down, he snatched the controller out of Devin's fingers, ignoring the stunned expression. He then ripped out the cord, pulled the wrap off, and clamped a hand over Devin's left.

Staring into those deep-set brown eyes, Kyle hissed, "You want to know the best attachment that you can use and it's completely free?"

"Uhh..." Devin blinked while staring into his own blue eyes which were no doubt cold and frosty.

Kyle smirked, moving both their hands down to Devin cock's, and stroked it a few times. "It's called a Hand. I know it's a new concept for you but give it a try."

Standing up, Kyle retrieved the game from the system and walked out of the room, purposely ignoring the death glare from his best mate. Not so easy to block his ears to the over-exaggerated moans and gasps, although the sounds of orgasm were quite genuine. Smiling in victory, he tossed the confiscated items into his bedroom closet, then set to work on dinner.

One Month Later

"Kyle! KYLE! I got it, it came in!" Devin's voice rang loud and clear through the apartment, causing Kyle to freeze up.

'Please go away, please go away, don't come in here!' Kyle thought frantically.

Devin continued yelling, enthusiastic about whatever came in. "You know I'm friends with that game designer, eh? The one who gave me the gave and attachment pieces?"

Kyle blinked. Say, what? Dev never mentioned getting the items for free. But then, neither did he say he actually paid for the items. Kyle only asked how much they cost, not how much Dev spent on them.

Devin's voice muffled some, likely changing shirts. "The sequel came out, well, not officially yet, but I was given an advanced copy to test out and post my reviews online, generate some hype for the game, and with it came seven new attachments and two new controllers. HEY! Are you even listening to me?!"

Kyle closed his eyes, barely hearing a word. He was too focused on his increased shuddering as he stroked his fingers...

BAM!

The door slammed open, snapping his eyes wide open, frozen like a deer in headlights.

"KYLE!!!!"

"I... can explain... really," Kyle stammered, knowing the futility of it all. He couldn't believe he let his fiendish best mate catch him using the consfiscated items.

"BUSTED!" Devin giggled maniacally.

Kyle groaned in frustration and in orgasm, belatedly wondering who's gonna clean up his mess on his bedroom carpet.

End.


End file.
